That 70's story
by TimDoodBruh
Summary: The gang takes a road trip to Colorado for spring break, unfortunately Kelso brings the trip to a crashing end moments after arriving to Colorado.
As usual Red is in the kitchen reading the newspaper as kitty is fixing supper for the evening, the kitchen door swings open Eric appears with 'worried' all over his face he says nothing and sits down. Red is just starring at him wondering what's going on "what did you do" he asks, Eric quickly answers "...nothing". Red, "its all over your face, are you high? What is it" Eric sits up in his seat straightens his back and just comes out with it "can I have the car for spring break, me and the gang were thinking about road tripping to Colorado." Red quickly replies "no" before hiding his face behind his newspaper. Kitty then chimes in "oh red, let the boy have some fun, after all he'll be out of our hair for an entire week." Red reveals his face from behind his newspaper "well, when you put it like that I suppose you can borrow the car, but one little problem and its your ass don't let one of your idiot friends drive it." With out a word Eric runs out of the back sliding door.

Eric comes plowing through the basement door "I have great news, best news of the day, week, year, possibly our lives, Red said yes" Donna, Jackie, Fez and Hyde all jump out of there seats to celebrate. Fez yells out in his poor English accent "Colorado here we come". Later that evening Kelso, Donna, Eric, and Hyde are all surrounding the table they usually congregate around to smoke pot and settle their differences. Smoke fills the air, the camera only shows one character at a time speaking none sense. Starting with Fez, "are we there yet" As he laughs hysterically. The camera then shifts over to Donna, she's laughing up a storm after what Fez said, the camera then skips past her only to reveal Hyde. He's looking back and forth, back and forth from Donna to Fez back to Donna "I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker" The camera then shifts over to Eric, as he's casually sipping on the end of what appears to be the tap from a keg "prison is not an option for me okay? I can't pee in front of people" the camera then swings over to Donna, still laughing uncontrollably. Then back to Fez as he's looking at Donna "once you go Fez you never go back" The camera then shows Donna, Eric and Hyde all disgusted getting out of there seats leaving Fez at the table alone. Hyde says "what a buzz kill man" as he walks away shaking his head.

T he Next morning bright and early sun still rising over the trees while everyone's packing the Forman's car Kelso comes walking out from inside the Forman house with more than enough bags and following behind him is Jackie. Kelso is not only carrying his bags but all of Jackie's as well. Hyde begins to smirk "hey bell boy my bags are over there" as he points to his bags near the door.

Kelso rolls his eyes and drops all the bags and then screams out "shotgun" and runs to the front seat of the car and hops right in. With the biggest smile on his face he just calmly sits down while everyone's reaction is annoyed to say the least glaring at Kelso.

They begin their journey down the long road they have ahead of them, next stop Colorado ETA 15 hours. Music is blasting everyone's having a blast just cruising down the road, windows down as the wind just breezes through there hair. Hyde imitating a drum set on the back of Kelso's headrest. Everyone's bobbing his or her heads to the beat of the noise. Watching them all just having a blast brings a smile to your face. 17 minutes later crossing the boarder into Illinois everyone sitting there hopeless bored, already dreading the long car ride ahead of them. It's as though life no longer exists as they all sit there lifeless. There hands to their chins propping their heads up from the windowsills. The scenery hasn't changed and its all starting to settle in that it's not changing any time soon. So there excitement quickly dwindles down to the tid bits of what's left, nothing. Fez squished in the middle of Hyde and Jackie with little to no space to even breathe. An over powering angry look that only Eric sees through the cars rear view mirror, the only thing keeping this drive enjoyable for Forman as he smirks every time he glances at Fez.

Finally an hour has passed yet everyone now asleep, accept Eric of course as he continues to drive down the long road. 14 more hours to go until they arrive in Colorado, 12 until they even see elevation or a change in the scenery. At this time everyone begins to wake up Hyde cracks open a beer "booze cruise?" Kelso immediately perks up in his seat "uhh duh!" he quickly turns around and steals Hyde's freshly opened beer straight from his hand. Hyde quickly reacts and punches Kelso right the in shoulder. Kelso screams with pain in his voice "Why…". Hyde responds, "That wasn't an invitation to steal my beer asshole" Several hours quickly pass by, Eric has now switched places with Fez who is now driving while Eric is squished in his own back seat. Kelso reaches in his pocket and reveals a joint he had rolled for the trip. Eric freaks out "We can't smoke that in the car, no Kelso" Hyde quickly jumps out of his seat and rips the joint out of his hand. Sits back down and sparks it up right in front of Eric totally disregarding what he just said to Kelso. Eric in shock but annoyed let's it go. 7 minutes later they're all high squinting there eyes.

13 hours and 24 minutes later they cross the boarder into Colorado the same excitement they left with has now refueled into their bodies as they all begin to rock out to music jamming moving there heads up and down of the beat of the music screaming rock in roll out of the car speakers. Kelso casually playing the air guitar Jackie screams, "STOP!" everyone stops what he or she is doing with big eyes, but not Hyde of course emotionless. "Stop the car" as they are coming close to passing the 'welcome to Colorado state sign' "I want a picture next to the sign" Fez quickly makes a hard right turn as the tires squeal to a halt pulling over to the side of the road. There are other tourist around so Jackie asks a random lady "can you take a picture of us" the lady responds "of course dear" They all gather in front of the state sign posing, the lady snaps the picture. Jackie grabs the camera everyone darts to the car yelling "shot gun" they scramble to fight each other for the front seat throwing bows here nor there. Donna decides shell just climb through the driver seat to take over the front seat Fez follows behind and Jackie sits in the drivers seat. Kelso, Hyde and Eric pissed off realize there fighting for nothing because the entire front seat is now occupied.

Finally in the car arriving to their destination in Boulder Colorado they make there way up the mountain to over see the city of Boulder. The reach the top and pull over to what appears to be a fun 'look out' as there's tons of college kids hanging out like tis one big party. Kelso whips out his bag of weed from his bag in the trunk and in doing knocks over there bong, slow motion kicks in everyone scrambles to catch it as it slowly falls to the ground, shortly after finally reaching it and crushing into pieces. Everyone's in shock the same bong they've been smoking out of for years in the Forman's basement is now shattered into pieces Hyde reacts and kicks Kelso and then punches him in the arm. "owe" Kelso screams out. "It wasn't my fault, who packed the car like an idiot" Everyone yells "Forman" Eric puzzled why this is automatically his fault now "what? How?" everyone at the same time again "you packed the car" Eric responds, "yea but, Kelso knocked it out how is this now my fault" Hyde "whatever, what're we going to do now the trips ruined we have nothing to smoke out of" Jackie is so mad she just pouts and walks straight to the car "I want to go home" Donna, "Jackie don't be so dramatic" Hyde, "no, its ruined" as he too walks and gets into the car. Eric follows and then Fez right behind him. Donna throws up her hands "whatever" and walks to the car.

Kelso, Donna, Jackie, Hyde, Eric and including Fez are all in the Forman's basement surrounding their usual table where they smoke pot. Everyone made Kelso buy a brand new bong all extremely happy with Kelso's new purchase. 2Hyde, I'm sort of happy you broke the last bong this ones ten times better, I'm a smoker, I'm a joker, I'm a midnight toker".

The End.


End file.
